


"Your moustache tickles!"

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Illustration for <a href="http://chamekke.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://chamekke.livejournal.com/"><b>chamekke</b></a> 's absolutely adorable <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/martianholiday/40876.html#cutid1">Kissing Lessons</a>.  If you haven't read it, you're missing something special.  Chammers, I hope this makes you a little bit happy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Your moustache tickles!"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kissing Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/146317) by [chamekke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamekke/pseuds/chamekke). 



  



End file.
